Cambios, Cometas y Consecuencias
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: El día en que las estrellas cayeron del cielo provocaron mucho más que una vista hermosa. Hermione vuelve a Hogwarts para su octavo año mientras que Draco se queda en casa pensando que hacer con su vida, ambos desesperados por un cambio reciben uno que no esperaban ni en un millón de años. (Basado en Your Name)
1. Prologo

Summary: El día en que las estrellas cayeron del cielo provocaron mucho más que una vista hermosa. Hermione vuelve a Hogwarts para su octavo año mientras que Draco se queda en casa pensando que hacer con su vida, ambos desesperados por un cambio reciben uno que no esperaban ni en un millón de años. (Basado en Your Name)

.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

.

Aclaración 2: Esta historia está basada en la película "Kimi no na wa", pero solo ligeramente basada. ¡Una nueva historia de cambios de cuerpos! Porque una historia en el fandom, nunca es suficiente. Espero que les guste y como siempre leeré todos sus comentarios, es primera vez que escribo un Long-fic de esta pareja asique envíen muchísima buena suerte.

.

.

¡Ahora a leer!

 **Cambios, Cometas y Consecuencias**

 _"Y cuando se fue espero toda su vida para que regresara a él" – The boy Saw a Comet_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGO**

 **1.-**

Bebió un largo sorbo de café ante la mirada expectante de su amiga, se mordió el labio debatiéndose internamente si debía abrir la boca y contarles a las chicas lo que llevaba pasándole desde hace años pero que últimamente se había hecho más y más frecuente, como si no fuera a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

Miró a Ginny que tenia sus codos sobre la mesa de la cafetería y su barbilla reposando sobre sus manos en espera de que Hermione Granger de una vez por todas les contara la razón por la que se encontraban allí. Junto a ella estaba Luna, que tranquilamente bebía a sorbos su malteada de vainilla sabiendo que Ginny explotaría en cualquier momento.

― ¡Ya habla, mujer! ― Exclamó la pelirroja desesperada provocando que Luna soltara una risa― ¿Conseguiste novio? ¿Un aumento? ¿Estas embarazada?

― ¡Por amor a Dios, Ginny! Baja la voz ― Murmuró Hermione, tomando aire antes de hablar. ― Es realmente una tontería…

Luna, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido externa a la conversación desde que habían llegado le tomó ambas manos incitándola a continuar regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Ese era lo que solían llamar "El efecto Lovegood"

― De vez en cuando… ― La castaña carraspeó antes de continuar, se sentía cohibida ante la atención que estaba recibiendo ― al levantarme por las mañanas, me despierto llorando sin saber por qué.

Vio a su amiga que frunció el ceño dado que esperaba una mejor historia, bebió de su café antes de que se enfriará y suspiró pensando seriamente si continuar o no lo que estaba diciendo.

― Pero… ― La voz de la rubia se hizo presente― ¿Por culpa de un sueño?

Hermione se abrazó a si misma con suavidad al sentir un viento frio pasar por sus hombros semi desnudos, se colocó el suéter rosa pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho Luna. ¿Un sueño? ¿Podría ser culpa de sus sueños?

― Es que, lo que sea que haya soñado nunca lo recuerdo ¡Es desesperante! ―Colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza como si estuviera desesperada por encontrar una respuesta coherente pero no estaba por ningun lado. Lo había buscado en cada libro y ninguno le daba una explicación ― Cuando despierto lo único que me queda es un sentimiento como de perdida. Siento que siempre estoy buscando algo o a alguien…deben de pensar que ya me he vuelto realmente loca, pero es verdad.

― No. Hermione, no. ― el sonido de la voz de Ginny sonaba reconfortante y preocupada. Hermione suspiró nuevamente ante la respuesta. ― ¿Recuerdas cuando me sentía así? Y finalmente era porque no sabia cual era mi vocación, quizás eso es pasajero y no te sientes cómoda con los casos que te han entregado… soy un asco consolando ¿Una ayuda Luna?

La chica comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad como si eso pudiera hacerla sentir mejor.

― ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?

Otro suspiro, un sorbo a su café y un ligero recuerdo que seguía consumiéndola hasta el día de hoy.

― Desde el día en que las estrellas cayeron.


	2. La chicaEl chico vio un cometa

Summary: El día en que las estrellas cayeron del cielo provocaron mucho más que una vista hermosa. Hermione vuelve a Hogwarts para su octavo año mientras que Draco se queda en casa pensando que hacer con su vida, ambos desesperados por un cambio reciben uno que no esperaban ni en un millón de años. (Basado en Your Name)

.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

* * *

 **Cambios, Cometas y Consecuencias**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:** La chica|El chico vio un cometa

 _"El viento que sopla entre nosotros trajo soledad desde algún lugar lejano (…)_

 _Se que nos conocemos desde mucho antes de siquiera saber mi nombre" - Nandemonaiya_

 **1.-**

Volver a Hogwarts para retomar sus estudios en lo que sus profesores llamaban "Octavo año" era una de las decisiones de las que más se había arrepentido en su vida, si bien le gustaba el hecho de retomar clases, volver a los pasillos de la escuela no le hacía mucha gracia.

Volver al lugar en donde una guerra se había realizado, en donde tantas personas habían muerto para luchar en contra del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, en donde millones de personas se habían manchado las manos con sangre incluidas las de ella, era una idea completamente macabra y morbosa que desgraciadamente a la gran parte de la población de Hogwarts le gustaba recordar.

Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts sintiendo la mirada intensa de sus compañeros de casa y de los demás cursos la hacia sentir incomoda, más de una vez los niños de primer año le habían dado las gracias por acompañar a Harry en el trayecto en derrotar a Voldemort, pero eso provocaba que Hermione solo se sintiera más incomoda y asqueada de lo normal.

Si bien su mejor amigo, Ron tenia lo que solía llamar "Complejo de Héroe" y contaba mil veces como viajó con Harry en busca de los Horrocruxes para poder eliminar a Voldemort (Obviamente sin contar como él los había abandonado por meses) ella simplemente quería olvidar todo, quería dejar de sentir que era observada hasta cuando almorzaba o leía en la biblioteca.

Se pasó la mano por su cabellera esponjada y desordenada mientras miraba el techo de la habitación compartida con las pocas chicas que habían vuelto para cursar el séptimo año, de verdad no tenia ganas de levantarse, se sentía más sola que nunca en un lugar repleto de gente.

Harry y Ron no habían vuelto a clases por lo que con los únicos chicos con los que se llevaba prácticamente de manera excepcional no estaban así que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba sola o en compañía de Ginny o Luna, quienes se habían vuelto un gran apoyo emocional hacia ella.

Anhelaba estar en casa, ser abrazada por su padre mientras su madre cocinaba chocolate caliente para pasar el frio de invierno. Extrañaba a sus padres tenerlos a su lado, pero era casi imposible. A un año de la guerra aun no lograba localizarlos y ellos no recordaban que tenían una hija.

Se sentía sola y vacía.

Una almohada fue lanzada hacia su cara y soltó un quejido ante la fuerza con la que cayó en su nariz.

― ¿Piensas quedarte mirando el techo todo el día? ― Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos, y le lanzó una mirada de enojo ante la cual la pelirroja solo rio ― Salida a Hogsmade ¿Lo olvidas? Quedamos en que iríamos para ver el primer cometa.

― Eso es en la noche, Ginny ― Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se estiró esperando quitar el sueño que traía consigo ―Además no es una salida por placer, es una salida con fines educativos en base a la magia que el primer cometa o "El cometa de los enlaces" tiene y lo que puede llegar a causar.

La joven pelirroja comenzó a mover la mano de un lado a otro tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto provocando que Hermione se levantará y le lanzará el almohadón con un poco más de suavidad.

― ¿De verdad le llaman cometa de los enlaces? ¡Apuesto diez galeones a que Percy se casa después de ver el cometa! ― Exclamó la chica soltando una ligera risa. Realmente a veces le sorprendía lo positiva y lo enérgica que últimamente solía ser Ginny, aunque su estado anímico variaba rápidamente de feliz a triste, en ese momento estaba un poco más animada. Hermione tenía sus teorías, pero prefería guardárselas para ella misma hasta que su amiga se sintiera lista para hablar.

― Gin, No voy a apostar en base a un cometa que pasa quien sabe cada cuanto tiempo.

― Tu sabes cada cuanto tiempo pasa ¡Oh vamos! ― Le lanzó la almohada de vuelta, pero esta vez la castaña logró esquivarla con rapidez ― Solo una apuesta.

― ¡Ginny! ¡Ya arriba! ¡Podemos ir por una cerveza de man…!

La chica no había terminado de hablar y Ginny ya estaba levantándose para tender su cama y buscar su uniforme con una sonrisa un poco quebrada en el rostro.

Hermione caminó hacia el baño para darse una larga ducha, evitando hacer preguntas innecesarias a su amiga. Un nuevo día comenzaría, al menos al finalizarlo vería un espectáculo astronómico impresionantemente mágico.

El cometa Musubi.

 **2.-**

Se levantó de golpe con la respiración agitada y prácticamente con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, sus manos temblaban y tuvo que intentar beber un poco de agua que tenía en su mesa de noche para poder calmarse.

Pasó su mano por su corta cabellera rubia y luego por su frente que estaba repleta de sudor, poco a poco su respiración se relajó hasta volverse totalmente calmada.

Estaba aburrido de las pesadillas.

Desde el momento en que terminó la guerra, Draco Malfoy no sabía que era poder dormir bien, cada mañana sin falta despertaba como si hubiera corrido horas y horas por un bosque eterno evitando ser asesinado y sus pesadillas eran muchísimo peores, sangre por todos lados, en el castillo, en sus manos y cadáveres en el suelo de Hogwarts.

Eran recuerdos que no quería volver a tener y esa era una de las razones por las que no había vuelto al castillo para terminar sus estudios.

Cuando su madre le preguntó si volvería a Hogwarts le dio un rotundo no, no quería por nada en el mundo volver a aquel lugar tan lúgubre y agradecía que su madre no insistiera con el tema.

Su vida no había sido un lecho de rosas, mientras que a San Potter y su pandilla le ofrecían un reconocimiento por destruir al señor oscuro, Draco y su familia era enjuiciado por crímenes de guerra y no culpaba al ministro por enjuiciarlos por todas las atrocidades que sucedieron en lo que ya no podía llamar hogar.

Lucius, su padre terminó siendo enviado a Azkaban con una condena mínima de 15 años, mientras que él y su madre habían sido liberados ya que Harry Potter había hablado a su favor y desgraciadamente por esa razón sentía que le debía algo.

Odiaba deberle cosas a la gente.

Les quitaron cualquier posesión que pudiera haber tenido contacto con magia oscura, todos sus elfos domésticos a excepción de uno el cual se encargaba principalmente de Narcissa que a cada minuto se sentía sola en una mansión tan gigante.

Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación y bufó.

― ¿Draco? ― La voz suave de su madre se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Desde que Lucius había sido encarcelado intentaba hasta lo imposible por mantener alguna charla decente con su hijo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a eso, aún. ― Winny tiene listo el desayuno. ¿Comemos juntos?

― No, Madre ― respondió de manera tajante para luego levantarse de la cama solamente con su pantalón de pijama ― No tengo hambre.

Caminó hacia su armario y sacó una toalla para poder darse una ducha, pero antes de entrar al baño nuevamente escuchó un par de toques en la puerta de parte de su madre.

― Draco ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

Soltó nuevamente un bufido y caminó con desgano hacia la puerta, últimamente se sentía muerto en vida. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su madre vestida con un bonito vestido negro y bastante elegante, su cabello estaba bastante peinado y una expresión cansada en el rostro.

Sabia que su madre estaba sobrellevando como podía lo que sucedía actualmente y cuando la veía así de frágil se sentía egoísta de solo estar pensando en si mismo mientras su madre estaba sufriendo en silencio.

― ¿Que? ― Había sonado mucho más serio de lo que pensó.

― Hoy pasará el primer cometa y quería que lo viéramos en la terraza ― Respondió Narcissa. Draco iba a replicar, pero ella lo interrumpió mucho más rápido ― Lo prometiste, además, tienes que hacer algo, no puedes estar encerrado todo el día en esta habitación.

Intentó tocarle la mejilla, pero Draco se alejó de inmediato.

― Madre, quiero estar solo.

― Solo te pido una cosa, Draco. Ver el cometa contigo.

Soltó el aire que tenia acumulado en los pulmones y asintió con desgano, vio a su madre sonreír un poco más feliz.

Ahora tendría que ver el cometa de los enlaces con su madre.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, caminó hacia su baño personal y luego de invocar un Lumus con su varita se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo, pálido, con ojeras, desordenado y delgado. ¿Dónde había quedado el Draco Malfoy que era? Soltó un nuevo bufido, ese Draco Malfoy estaba muerto.

Le dio un golpe con su puño al espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos para luego pegar un grito de frustración, sangre caía de sus nudillos por culpa de los vidrios rotos.

― Eres patético.

 **3.-**

Hermione se pasó la mano por su uniforme escolar alisándolo para poder mantenerlo en orden mientras la directora Mcgonagall daba las instrucciones para poder observar el Cometa, a su lado derecho se encontraba Ginny agarrada de su brazo al igual que Luna para no perderla en ningun momento, Hogsmade estaba lleno de personas emocionadas por ver aquel cometa.

Había estudiado lo suficiente para saber lo que no se debía hacer durante la caída del Cometa Musubi. El cometa había sido llamado de esa manera por el espíritu de la unión, crecimiento y armonización, aunque los magos lo relacionaban muchísimo más a la unión y los lazos. El cometa caía cada 186 años recordándole a la comunidad mágica que todos estaban unidos por lazos invisibles.

― Nuevamente repito ― Continuó hablando la directora llamando la atención de la comunidad estudiantil desde tercer hasta octavo año ― Eviten estar solos ante el avistamiento del Cometa Musubi, siempre manténganse en contacto con una persona mágica ya que el cometa afecta mucho más a los magos que a los Muggles así que recuerden avisar a algún maestro ante algún comportamiento extraño de algún compañero. Ante cualquier problema envíen chispas rojas y su jefe de casa acudirá hacia su ayuda. ¿Hay alguna pregunta? ¿Ninguna? Perfecto.

Según los registros que había leído cosas extrañas pasaban ante el avistamiento del primer cometa, pero no había nada en especifico sobre lo que podía llegar a suceder y eso la tenía interesada.

Notó como sus demás compañeros se iban a diferentes partes de Hogsmade sin soltarse de los brazos de sus amigos y en segundos se sintió empujada por Ginny que estaba emocionada por el cometa.

― Según mi padre hay que tener cuidado con este tipo de cosas ― Comentó Luna ajustándose sus Lentes para ver a los Torposoplos que por poco se caían ― las hadas provocan cosas extrañas y más cuando hay luna llena

Hermione que se había mantenido en silencio soltó una ligera risa, tenía entendido que gran parte de las hadas estaban extintas y ellas no provocaban cosas extrañas y mucho menos por culpa de un cometa.

Caminaron un buen rato conversando cosas al azar, Hogwarts, el ser hecho de que Hermione había rechazado ser prefecta y principalmente la relación que Ginny llevaba con Harry. Ginevra comentaba que la relación que tenía con el chico era ser más que amigos, pero menos que novios, ambos aun se encontraban abrumados ante la gran cantidad de cosas que habían pasado por lo que preferían ir paso a paso y eso la pelirroja lo agradecía.

Hablaron sobre la familia y lo frustrante que era escuchar a Molly Weasley decirle a George, Fred por error varias veces en el día. Además de sentirse mucho más invisible de lo que ya era en su círculo familiar.

Hermione por su parte evitó el tema mientras se quedaba mirando el escaparate de una nueva librería que había abierto

― ¿Has pensado en recibir ayuda? ― Preguntó la rubia llamando la atención de ambas chicas que estaban inmersas en la conversación. ― Me refiero a un profesional, has pasado por muchas cosas Ginny.

― No iré con alguien que finja escucharme ― Respondió Ginny rápidamente. Estaba evitando ponerse a la defensiva, pero era difícil y Hermione lo había notado por lo que se colocó en medio de ambas. ― Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. ¿No es así?

― ¡Hermione Granger!

La voz de una persona conocida tras ellas se hizo presente y de inmediato Hermione quiso golpearse la frente y desaparecer de ahí, se pasó la mano por el cabello y respiró tranquilamente.

Se giró con una sonrisa falsa que Ginny jamás había visto en su rostro. Frente a ella una mujer rubia de ojos verdes que se mantenía igual como la última vez que la habían visto, una pluma roja se mantenía flotando a su lado al igual que una pequeña libreta.

― Rita Skeeter ― Dijo la castaña conteniendo un suspiro de estrés, estaban a minutos de que comenzara

― ¡La heroína del mundo mágico! ¡La rompecorazones de los chicos de Hogwarts! ¡Oh, Mi niña! ¿vienes a ver el cometa de los enlaces? ¡Sabía que este tipo de eventos atraería la atención de la bruja más inteligente! ¿Qué tal una entrevista? ¿Has vuelto con tu amor escolar?

La mujer de vestido verde musgo estaba hablando extremadamente rápido y Hermione trató de mantenerse calmada, pero era un poco difícil. Ya estaba harta, en Hogwarts y fuera de él la trataban como si fuera prácticamente la persona más importante del mundo y con intentos desesperados de saber quien era ella realmente.

― ¿Quieres que te encierre en un frasco de nuevo?

― Uuuh, una fiera. Quizás deba hacer una nueva columna "La leona saca las garras". ¡No! ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre la guerra? Has estado desaparecida desde la guerra hasta el día de hoy, ninguna periodista ha dado contigo ¿Qué me cuentas, Héroe?

Iba a abrir la boca, pero se encontró con que las palabras no salían, la vuelapluma de Skeeter se movía de un lado a otro tomando notas en la libreta, Ginny cogió del brazo a Hermione que tenia la cara roja de ira y se la llevó lejos de ahí.

Luna suspiró diciéndole a Rita que era "Extremadamente grosera" para luego seguir a las chicas pertenecientes a Gryffindor.

Faltaban un par de minutos para el cometa y ellas seguían caminando a lo que parecía la nada, caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la casa de los gritos, hace bastante tiempo que no la veían, se soltó del agarre de Ginny y se acercó a la reja de púas que las separaba de la casa de los gritos, Luna se cogió del brazo de la pelirroja observando a la castaña.

Hermione tenía ira contenida.

― Si necesitas gritar, sabes que puedes hacerlo. ― Murmuró Luna, pero ambas pudieron escucharla y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella le hizo caso.

Hermione colocó sus manos a cada lado de su boca, inhaló y luego sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un gritó que cualquier persona en Hogsmade podría escuchar.

― ¡Odio que me observen! ¡Odio esta vida! ¡Quiero dejar de ser tratada como heroína! ¡Es mejor ser un chico! ¡Prefiero ser un chico guapo en mi otra vida!

Sobre ellas el cometa Musubi pasó y ninguna de las tres notó que en el momento en que Hermione habló había soltado un destello azul.

4.-

En cualquier momento se volvería un alcohólico y lo sabía de antemano, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, literalmente sentía que su vida no tenía sentido.

Se estaba comportado como el más grande de los idiotas con su madre y eso que jamás en su vida le había hablado de manera grosera, ignoraba las cartas de Theo y Pansy que les enviaban desde Hogwarts y las cartas que Blaise le enviaba desde el fin del mundo.

Sabía que en algún momento de su existencia iba a tener que dejar de auto compadecerse y levantarse de la miseria en la que estaba, pero cada vez que tomaba su varita y se miraba al espejo pensaba en la gran cantidad de malas decisiones que había tomado en su corta vida.

¿Por qué no podía ser un mago común y corriente? Nunca había odiado tanto tener el apellido Malfoy.

Si bien le había prometido a su madre ver el cometa no lo había logrado, Narcissa se había quedado dormida horas antes del cometa por lo que no pudo ver la preciosa vista que había en el cielo.

Aquel cielo oscuro brillaba por culpa de puntos que eran estrellas y un cometa grande y brillante que cruzaba el cielo con lentitud ante los ojos humanos.

Draco le dio un largo sorbo a su Whisky de fuego esperando que a la hora de dormir ninguna pesadilla apareciera, miró el cielo estrellado y le gritó al cielo.

― ¡Odio mi vida! ¡Mira en lo que me he convertido! ¡Desearía dejar de ser tratado como una mierda!

Cogió la botella y le dio un largo trago para luego arrojarla con fuerza al piso sin darse cuenta de que el cometa Musubi dejaba ver un largo y hermoso destello azul.

Aquello debía ser una señal.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la escritora._**

 **¡Hola personas maravillosas!, si bien el Prologo había sido cortito aquí tienen el primer capítulo, quiero aclarar que aquí tenemos a dos personajes rotos. Luego de una guerra ninguno esta saltando de alegría, Draco tiene pesadillas y Hermione se siente abrumada, vacía y culpable. Trabajo lo más que puedo en el hecho de que no queden muy Ooc.**

 **Para los que me preguntaban si aquí los personajes se conocían les respondo: Si, se conocen. Todo lo sucedido durante los libros es canon menos el epilogo. También quiero recordarles que esto esta basado en Kimi no na wa por lo que no es 100% fiel a la historia.**

 **Los números significan: cambios de escena.**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios, estaré leyéndolos.**

 **¡Los amo un montón!, Holly**


End file.
